365 Days
by Tskasa
Summary: SONADOW! 365 days equals a year. A year equals the amount of time Sonic and Shadow have been together. And the day of the day of their anniversary the look back and reflect at the past year. Humour/Romance/Drama/Swearing/Lemon in later chapters.


365 Days  
Prologue

By Tskasa Rybak

Sonic smiled as he sat upon the small grassy hill that looked out over a large stretch of grass. He had been sat here for at least an hour, one leg bent with his arm leaning on it, with the other leg crossed under it and his other arm behind him to help lean on. 'Why was he sat here?' you may be asking. He was waiting. For someone special. It was their anniversary. One year. One whole year. 365 days. Hard to believe that one year ago he was almost falling apart because he was so worried about a silly little crush he had. Who would have guessed that crush would turn into pure, true love? No one did actually. No one ever suspected that the two would fall for each other. But they did. And Sonic wouldn't have it any other way. A small smile graced the blue hedgehog's lips as memories from the past year flooded back to him.

The blue hedgehog suddenly found a cold can of soda being pressed against the top of his head. "Hey, air head," rang a deep yet smooth voice. "Stop spacing out will you?"

Sonic looked around and smiled before grabbing the soda from his head and opened it, taking a swig before looking back at the one he had given him it. "What's up Shadz?"

Said black and red hedgehog gave Sonic a frown. "And just what made you think that was for you?"

Looking back up at Shadow the azure furry held up a finger so that his point would seem better. "Well, for one, you're holding another can of soda in your hand. And cos its covered with condensation its more likely to still have a lot still in it. On then there's the fact that in your other hand there are two bags of potato chips. Now why would you have two? You can't possibly be that greedy. Plus we were supposed to meet up today so why come along with _two _soda cans and _two_ bags of potato chips?"

Shaking his head Shadow chuckled and sat down. "You had better stop thinking so hard or you'll melt your brain." He passed a bag of chips to Sonic before opening his his own bag and eating a chip.

Sonic had also opened his bag and quickly started eating, opening his soda as well and guzzling it down, burping afterwords. He had eaten like this plenty of time in front of Shadow. After all they did live together now. The ebony furry usually ended up calling him a 'pig' and this time was no different. Sonic just stuck his tongue out at that, Shadow taking the perfect opportunity to capture Sonic lips in a passionate kiss, their tongues battling for dominance but as usual and pushed Sonic back on the grass. Their tongues danced and flicked in each other's mouths, enjoying the every feeling, every taste, every moment. Unfortunatly though air started to become a problem and the two were forced to pull away, panting breathlessly.

"Just as delicious as the first day," Shadow commented, smirking and giving Sonic another peck on the lips before pulling away and sitting back up, grabbing his soda and sipping from it.

Sonic just returned the smirk as he sat up and looked over the grassy field in front of them. A slight breeze flew by, swaying the grass and the hedgehogs' quills. "Can you believe it though..." he trailed off, memories again flowing through his mind. "...It's been a whole year."

Shadow looked over at him and nodded slightly. "Yeah..."

"It's been a good year," Sonic commented, sitting back. "We've had some great times. Right?"

A rare smile made its way and Shadow's face. "Right...But bad times too."

"But we got through them."

"All of them." Shadow reached over to grab his love's hand, the pair fitted perfectly together like a hand inside of a glove. Both hedgehog's finding themselves lost in memories from the past year.

* * *

**Yes, this being published again. The reason for that being my good friend originally started writing this but kinda gave up on it. So I asked her if I could continue it. But stupid me kept her name at the top. Yes, I'm stupid. Sorry for any confusion. **


End file.
